


Fuckboy Antics

by Genesis_Maiden



Series: Funny Text Message Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Genesis has too much fun, Kissing, Quinn gives no fucks, Screenshots, Text Messages, brief mention of oral sex, brief mention of past relationships, not a single utter fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis_Maiden/pseuds/Genesis_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss you, he says.</p><p>She can't stop herself from snorting out loud, I'd miss my ass too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckboy Antics

"Mhnm, hit me babe." Quinn opened her mouth and Jean took a spoon that was already in a small bucket of cool whip and flicked what was on the spoon into her mouth.

He sighed and watched her close her mouth and moan like she was on the receiving end of the best head of her life, she licked her lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"You shouldn't make those sounds,someone will hear and get the wrong idea." he said rolling over her with his forearms on either side of her head squishing down bits of her soft pink hair, he leaned down and kissed her. Quinn sighed and allowed him to lick into her mouth to taste the whipped cream on her tongue. Their piercings tangled and Quinn gasped.

She pushed Jean away gently, "Funny, cuz' neither my brothers nor father is here and I'm sure Genesis is upstairs sucking the soul from Armin through his dick."

Jean choked and collapsed on top of her, Quinn was worried for a moment before Jean began shaking and she could hear him snort every once in a while the way he did when he thought something was really funny.

Quinn's phone vibrated between them and they both jumped and laughed at each other, Jean rolled over, cut off the television, and ate a handful of chocolate chips.

Eren  
Received 12:00  
I miss you

Quinn snorted out loud and allowed Jean to feed her a pineapple. She chewed and thought about her response. She could entertain his dumb ass, but she knew the only reason this fuckboy dared to message her was because he'd seen a picture of her and Jean she'd posted on her Instagram.

So no, she wasn't going to entertain him, nor his fuckboy antics.

So she replied in her own special way.

You  
Sent 12:10  
I'd miss my ass too. Tf? Lol. Miss me with the bullshit Eren.

Quinn locked her phone and tossed it onto her bed and crawled over Jean to grab a strawberry. She made like she was about to feed it to Jean, but yanked it back at the last moment and ate it for herself, her eyes locked with Jeans face the entire time.

Jean got a dark hungry look in his eyes as he watched her lips curl around the fruit. She knew exactly what she was doing.

He growled and tackled her to the floor, pinning her arms above her head. Knocking their noses together gently he growled, "You're gonna start some shit neither of us can finish, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I classified it as Mature because while there is no actual description of sex beyond mentioning some oral stuff and hinting at a Lil' sum' sum' at the end there, I wanted to be on the safe side. If need be I'll reclassify it as Explicit. Ya never know. Enjoy!
> 
> -Gennifrmtheblck

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [vine oneshots (AOT/Reader || AOT/OC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544624) by [cinarminroll (koriyan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/cinarminroll)




End file.
